leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY043
* Closed * * }} Origins of Mega Evolution! (Japanese: マスタータワー！メガシンカの歴史！！ ! The History of Mega Evolution!!) is the 43rd episode of the , and the 842nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 18, 2014 and in the United States on November 8, 2014. Blurb Our heroes have arrived in Shalour City, but the Gym is inside the Tower of Mastery, which sits on an island with no apparent way to get there. Korrina comes to meet them and advises patience, which gives Ash some extra time to train! His Pokémon have really picked up on Tierno's rhythmic battle style, but it seems Ash doesn't quite have the dancing skills to pull it off. Low tide reveals the path to the island, and our heroes cross, eager for a Gym battle—but first, Gurkinn has a history lesson for them. He tells how one of his ancestors discovered Mega Evolution along with his partner, Lucario, and mentions the family's treasured Scroll of Secrets...which catches Team Rocket's attention. The villains try to steal the scroll, but Korrina and her Mega Lucario quickly send them blasting off again! As thanks, Gurkinn decides to let his granddaughter and our heroes see the Scroll of Secrets. Much to their dismay, the "secrets" turn out to be his own common-sense rules for life, rather than any new information about Mega Evolution. But there's no time for disappointment—it's time for Ash and Korrina's Gym battle! Plot and his friends have finally arrived at Shalour City for Ash's Gym battle against Korrina. At the Pokémon Center, Ash is excited, but and are worried about Korrina's strength. The group then look out to the Tower of Mastery surrounded by water, and Ash, in surprise, asks the others how they are supposed to get there. While Ash is frustrated that he cannot get to the Gym, Korrina, who had been expecting them soon, and her show up. She comments that Ash must be fully prepared to battle the Gym. Ash is confident, though Serena remains worried that he hadn't yet come up with a plan. Korrina then states that she has not lost to a single player since she last saw them. Clemont asks her how they are to get across the water to the Gym, and Korrina replies that they must wait. Ash becomes shocked, and Clemont suggests that Ash could train more since Korrina has also become stronger. Ash takes out his Pokémon to begin training and Korrina suggests that she leave as watching would give away Ash's strategy. However Ash is fine with Korrina staying, and Clemont takes out his gramophone so that Ash could start practising his 'moving and grooving' strategy. As they begin to dance, Ash's Pokemon, along with are dancing well, however, Ash seems to be having trouble coordinating himself. Clemont in response takes out his "Not-A-Very-Good-Dancer Automated Good Dancing Device" which he designed to help anyone to move and groove. The machine clamps around Ash and is switched on to full power. Being moved by the device, Ash begins to dance properly. Clemont increases the speed of the device, but this causes the machine to start spiralling out of control. Clemont attempts to stop it to no avail and the machine subsequently explodes. Next, Serena volunteers to teach Ash to dance. This continues into the afternoon, and despite the practice, Ash doesn't seem to have improved in his dancing skills. Clemont comments that maybe the rhythmic battling style isn't for Ash. Korrina then calls out to Ash that soon they will be able to cross over to the Tower of Mastery. Waiting at the beach, the group wait for the tides to part, revealing a path to the island. The group pass across in wonder, and Ash eagerly begins to rush into the tower. However, Korrina's grandfather interrupts Ash, as he comes out to greet the group outside. In a dramatic voice, he announces that they must listen to the rules before coming onto the island. He then invites them inside, and as the group enter, they marvel at the large statue of Mega inside the tower. Gurkinn then begins to tell them a story concerning his ancestor and Mega Evolution. The story is about a young man with his Lucario, who had found two peculiar stones at this location. With these, they then achieved the world's first Mega Evolution. Therefore, Gurkinn's family have lived here and protected Mega Evolution island ever since. Korrina exclaims that she wants to be as strong as her grandfather and her ancestor. Serena comments that she thinks Korrina is already strong, but Gurkinn interrupts, saying that she was not ready to be handed down the 'Scroll of Secrets' – a hidden family treasure which lists all one needs to know to be a Gym Leader. Ash's belly then rumbles, and Korrina suggests that the group have dinner here and leave the Gym battle for tomorrow. Meanwhile, are listening on, and plan to steal the Scroll of Secrets to hand it to their boss. While the others are sleeping, Team Rocket search inside Gurkinn's room for the scroll, but leave empty-handed. They then search the room where the rest are sleeping, but also find no luck in finding the scroll there. Standing in front of the Mega Lucario statue, Team Rocket ponder about where the scroll is when points towards the statue. Jessie then decides to search inside the statue. Using ropes, they climb the statue, and inspect inside Lucario's mouth. reaches in and finds the scroll, but as he takes it out, an alarm begins to ring. Gurkinn runs out in alarm and sees Team Rocket with the scroll. In the meantime the others have also woken up. Gurkinn then begins to run after Team Rocket, but begins to fall behind exhausted. The others instead run after Team Rocket. To block their path, James's uses , destroying the path in front of them. Inkay begins to attack with Psybeam again, but is intercepted by Pikachu's . Ash, Pikachu, Korrina and Lucario then resume running after Team Rocket. Outside, Team Rocket scurry to their hot air balloon, only for Pikachu to destroy it with its . Jessie then begins battling by calling out her , but before Ash could begin battling, Korrina decides to take on Team Rocket by herself. A battle ensues between Lucario and Team Rocket's Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Lucario uses to deflect Pumpkaboo's , and Ash exclaims that Korrina and Lucario are in perfect sync. Lucario then dodges all moves from Pumpkaboo, Inkay and Meowth, and Korrina then decides to Mega Evolve Lucario. The Mega Evolution is successful, and Mega Lucario easily defeats Team Rocket who then blast off. The scroll falls down, which Korrina catches. Gurkinn then decides to read out the Scroll of Secrets since they had retrieved the scroll back. In an anticlimax, the scroll, rather than revealing deep secrets about Mega Evolution, reveal general ground rules written by Gurkinn. The next day, the Gym battle between Korrina and Ash begins. Korrina makes a dramatic entrance with her roller skates and exclaims that they are finally battling. Major events * and arrive in Shalour City and meet up with Korrina again. * Ash prepares to start his Gym with Korrina. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Korrina * Gurkinn * Gurkinn's ancestor (flashback) * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Lucario) * (Mega Lucario; flashback) * * (toy) Trivia * Mairin's Mega Evolution Journal: * This is the first time that the Pokémon Quiz segment features a Pokémon that has already been featured. In this case, was featured 22 episodes ago. * The time between this episode's Japanese version's airing and its dubbed version's airing is only 51 days, breaking the record of the shortest gap between the airing of the Japanese version and the English-language dubbed version of an episode, not taking into account the sneak peek event. * This is the first main series episode to use music from Genesect and the Legend Awakened and its corresponding short, Eevee & Friends. Errors * During the shot of Shalour City at evening, the mountains located behind the city hills are missing. Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on instead of Korrina in the dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |fi= |es_eu= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |pt_br= |it= |pl= |ru= |th= |no= |sv= |da= |ko= |vi= Tòa tháp chuyên gia! Lịch sử tiến hóa Mega |tr= |he= |}} 043 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Der Ursprung der Mega-Entwicklung! es:EP847 fr:XY043 it:XY043 ja:XY編第42話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第43集